md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Find the Light
Find the Light is the twenty-second episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 177th episode overall. The episode aired on May 10, 2019. Plot Present Wish Regina is furious at all those around her; unable to be aligned with anyone, she flees. Carabosse and Caradoc kidnap Regina; Diaval flees. Carabosse taunts an imprisoned Regina; the witch brings up her former sins, asking if Regina has really changed and regrets her time as the Evil Queen. Regina tearfully admits her redemption was genuine, and the hardest thing is to try and stay on the side of good, especially as the Good Queen. Meanwhile, Diaval returns to Lanval, Alice, Robin, Roger, Drizella and Anastasia at the loft. Emma, Hook, Snow and David, enter, ready to assist. They decide to go out and save the citizens in danger. Emma uses Light Magic in an attempt to revert Zelena, Maui and Moana back in humans. Zelena’s transformation is successful, and the duo work together to save Maui and Moana. Maui apologises to Zelena for everything, and patches things with Moana. Zelena finds that she cannot erase the Black Vampires. Meanwhile, Drizella and Roger rescue Henry, Ella and Lucy from the vampires. Drizella is crushed when Henry still has not forgiven her. Lucy says she does, and hugs Drizella. Henry later reunites with Emma, Hook, Snow and David. After the heroes meet up, Diaval announces that Regina has been kidnapped. Sir Henry arrives to assist, with Chad. The huge group travel to Carabosse’s Lair, facing Fire Guardians. Diaval approaches Caradoc and tries to redeem him. Caradoc seemingly accepts his son, but stabs him. Lanval and Roger rush to his side; Moana holds up the Dark One Dagger and uses her goodness to purify it. She then ‘sucks’ the wound from Diaval with the dagger and he is cured. Zelena points out that the dagger can no longer control darkness of any kind. Regina’s magic is drained from her so that she can’t defeat Carabosse. As the heroes enter the Black Hole room, the dagger speaks to Moana; she reveals that Carabosse’s weakness is magic from a hero who was once dark. Everyone turns to Zelena, but she doubts that she’s become a hero. Chad and Robin motivate her, with Chad saying that they once this is all over, they can begin planning their wedding again. Zelena locates the prison where Carabosse is draining Regina; when she senses Zelena’s presence, she teleports back to the main room, where Alice immobilises her with Squid Ink. Zelena and Regina return; the latter is too weak to help, leaving it up to Zelena. Zelena focuses hard, thinking about her family and friends, and how far she’s come from the Wicked Witch of the West; this activates the light magic within her, and it blasts Carabosse and Caradoc, who has returned. They are instantly weakened, and become drained of their own dark magic. Zelena isn’t sure what to do now, and panics, freeing the villains. As they close in on the heroes, someone suddenly apparates by the Black Hole; it’s Wish Regina. Having made an unexpected decision, she tethers all of the darkness from the Black Hole into herself, and begins dying. She orders Zelena to kill her; Moana gives her the dagger, and Zelena’s name carves itself on the side, replacing Moana’s. Zelena lifts the dagger, and suddenly light magic destroys Wish Regina - and the darkness. Zelena uses all the power within her to kill Carabosse and Caradoc with light magic. The United Realms are restored to normal. Some days later, Regina, Zelena, Alice, Robin and Henry meet in the Royal Castle to discuss the dagger. It seems as if it is now a ‘Light Dagger’; it is used by a designated individual (not unlike the Dark One) as a tool that can automatically repel darkness and evil. It can heal damage done by darkness, except death, obviously. It can also help its user embrace the light more, and chooses its next owner whenever it wants. Zelena is its current owner; someone who Henry writes as the Light Guardian. A month after the defeat of Carabosse, it’s Alice and Robin’s wedding. Guests include; Regina, Zelena, Chad, Diaval, Lanval, Roger, Maui, Moana, Henry, Ella, Lucy, the Serum Queen, Wish Robin, Emma, Hook, Hope, Wish Hook, Snow, David, Prince Neal, Tiana, Naveen, Drizella, Anastasia, Sir Henry, Gideon, Roger, Raoul and Robin’s friends from Storybrooke. Characters (in order of appearance) * Evil Queen (Wish Realm) * Carabosse * Caradoc * Evil Queen * Diaval * Lanval * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Roger Radcliffe * Drizella Tremaine * Anastasia Tremaine * Emma Swan * Captain Hook * Snow White * Prince Charming * Wicked Witch of the West * Maui * Moana * Black Vampires * Henry Mills * Cinderella (New Enchanted Forest) * Lucy Mills * Sir Henry (Wish Realm) * Chad Verum * Fire Guardians * Evil Queen (Serum) * Robin of Locksley (Wish Realm) * Hope Jones * Captain Hook (Wish Realm) * Prince Neal * Tiana * Prince Naveen * Gideon * Raoul de Chagney * Robin Hood, Jr.’s friends (Shayla) Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Season finales Category:Once Upon a Time episodes